Raining
by sol grand
Summary: Kula waited in the rain, for some reason that no one knew about. l RockKula l


**A/N:** Well, since I'm still planning the next chapter for Unrequited, I felt like doing this one-shot to make up for it, but I will get to it when I can. As for the couple choice, I know it's strange, but I like it anyways. Hurray for fluff! Oh, and if you want me to write a fanfic for you, I'll be very glad to do it. :) Oh and sadly, I do not own the King of Fighters series; it's made by SNK Playmore.

* * *

**Raining**

**K**ula watched the raindrops as they hit the cobblestone streets.

_Rain, rain go away . . ._

The droplets hit the ground, but there was no sound; to her it sounded tinkling soft like a cacophony of xylophone music. By the looks of how she gazed, it looked as if she wwas trying to count them. Strangely, she had no umbrella with her to keep herself from getting wet. Thunder rumbled through the sky of gray clouds. It wasn't too bad, so she wasn't going to complain about anything; people were supposed to find it strange for someone like her to be outside in a weather like this. The girl tucked small strand of her icy blue hair behind her ear as like before it was against her snow colored cheek. Thinking about it, she actaully thought of the rain as melted snow, which they happen to be.

Of course, she didn't want to be impatient because she tried to act mature as she can be. It looked like for some reason that she is trying to hide why she is. She couldn't tell why, but now she's thinking of things that almost have nothing to do with what she's doing now; that's because she remembers rain from before. That time it was a lot of _rain_. It was more like it's falling cold and fast and, cleansing earth's impurities like pure tranquility. What could she be thinking that can be so pure? Not so suddenly, probably not even a minute . . . she hears footsteps; her china doll face lit up, remembering those very same red eyes.

It's _him._ Rock Howard.

"What are doing outside in the rain, Kula?" he asked the girl, confused. He was not the only one who found it strange for a girl like her to be outside when it's raining at such a time; people even say he sometimes asks a lot of questions and he doesn't even notice it for himself. This moment seemed like an eternity. Another drop of rain landed on the back of Kula's neck. As it rolled down her backbone, she realized her face slowly approaching his.

"I was actually waiting for you." Kula smiled friendly. Although, she had realised nightfall almost fallen; it even looked as if it had stars in the sky from her sight. Wait, it has striked, hasn't it? She must have not been thinking clearly.

. . . suddenly, she felt her mouth with his mouth, while one of his hands holding with her own. The other hand around her waist, supporting her back, allowing her to be free with him. With that, she kissing him back with the same amount of passion and sweetness. Her arms resting on his strong, and solid shoulders moving to cling on to his neck. her hands running through every single strand of his hair. And Rock continued to softly suffocate her, not permitting her to escape anytime soon. Afterwards, Kula felt embaressed a bit when she remembered what she has done.

"Rock . . ." Vivids of pink blush appeared on her cheek; turning around to avoid him from seeing it, she tried acting cool as if it was nothing — like something simply silly. Curious as she was, she tried to get rid of her cringy self so she can look at him to get the answer.

"Huh?"

"Tell me what was that for." She sort of gave him a pout.

"It's meant to be for you." He found it cute seeing her like that; the raindrops still continued to fall, and she hasn't said a word for quite some time after a kiss. Funny as it was, she was axting as if she didn't want it. Adorable.

Kula had more than just one, or even two reasons to love the rain. It wasn't just that, but she felt that she should keep it to herself; little did she know that the little secret of hers was not as secured as she wanted it to be.

**F I N**


End file.
